


In a German Town

by Si_Cha



Category: Finntroll (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nonhuman
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: 肉而已。新增了配图！





	

**Author's Note:**

> 与真人无关。  
> 设定是半人类半巨魔，类似演出形象，细节莫在意，反正是肉（。

感谢

[@谢心egosim](https://m.weibo.cn/status/4261968451511886) 配的图！

* * *

 

电脑的扬声器里传出清脆的提示音，不知道是谁喊了一句把声音关掉，似乎在这嘈杂的房间里只能注意到这里的高频声音，而对其它的声音，像是键盘不断被敲击和鼠标被点击的声音，鼓棒接触沙发扶手发出的声音，听而不闻。他撇了撇嘴，照办了，然后检查信息。是Vreth，『你那边有酒喝吗？』而他们的主唱此时就坐在他的对面。他抬头看了他一眼，皱着眉，Vreth没有看向他，仍然盯着电脑。

『没有。』他又很快加了一句，『你是三岁小孩吗？』

『你也差不了多少。』  
Skrymer站起身，这下Vreth终于把视线从屏幕上移开了，“你要去干吗？”也直接用嘴部跟他交流了，很好。

“喝点酒清醒一下。”这句话在这种情况下听起来真的是非常有道理。

“帮我带点。”

还没等他回答，一旁屠龙的Tundra便喊了一句“还有我。”而身体其他部位仍专注于游戏。

他回来后将啤酒给了两人，之后坐会自己的位子上，信息窗口又亮了，还是Vreth，『今晚是去你家睡吧？』

『嗯。』『你非得用消息吗？』

『无聊。』

“喝你的酒去。”

 

演出结束后，他们在附近找了一家酒吧。对于他们来说，每一天都是周五和周六。他们一直喝到凌晨两点，Skrymer和Vreth在酒吧外面等出租车，其他人则向巡演巴士的方向走去，又或者是一不小心走错方向到了另一家酒吧继续之前的活动。街道上没有多少人，几乎所有人都在酒吧里，剩下的大部分人则差不多都在酒吧后巷的垃圾桶旁边。埃森有一个凉爽的夏天，吹拂的微风和较低的温度让Skrymer将外套拉链向上拉了一些，也让他清醒了一点，至少他认为他清楚地说出了目的地。司机看起来不太在意这两个人喝得有多醉，只是尽量平稳地开到了目的地，接过钱，然后等待着下一位顾客。

两人努力笔直的朝吉他手的公寓走去，Skrymer花了一会儿才将钥匙对准锁孔，拧向了正确的方向。他一进门脱掉鞋之后就倒在了沙发上，根本不去理会他身旁所谓的客人。

“你不去先洗个澡吗？”这句话是用英语说出来的，酒精的作用让这句话更难听懂了。

然而酒精也同样作用在了Skrymer的身上，所以他答道，“你洗完了再叫我。”

水流声对入睡起了一丁点的效果，如果你将它与酒精的效果对比的话。一只猫跑到他的怀里，舒展了一下自己的身体后，蜷成一团，收起尾巴，也开始了它的睡眠。所以当Vreth穿着不知道什么时候从哪里找到的合身的短裤出来之后，看到的便是Skrymer抱着一只猫睡觉的画面。他不打算把对方叫醒，如果是淋浴前的他，或许会这样做，但是现在他只想看着这位金色长发吉他手睡觉。他坐在了沙发另一边的扶手上，在这位吉他手的小腿两边找到了落脚点。记得提醒他买个长点的沙发，Vreth想。

Skrymer侧躺在沙发上，头枕着沙发的扶手，背靠着沙发的靠背，稍稍弓起背部，双腿微曲，几乎占据整张沙发。怀里的猫紧贴着他。他的一条手臂搭在猫的身上，前臂朝猫的方向弯曲，另一条与身体呈一定的角度笔直地伸出去，手刚好悬在沙发边缘上。他一边的头发在脑袋底下铺散开来，另一边的别在耳后，但仍有一缕不听话地掉了出来。Vreth扶住沙发靠背探过身，想要帮他把那一缕头发别到后面，好更加清楚地看到对方的睡颜，不过他很快又重新坐回扶手上，因为这样看起来也挺不错，更何况如果不小心倒下去还很有可能会把对方弄醒。然而转念一想，Vreth又觉得听身前这只巨魔人抱怨人类世界也很有意思。所以在他思考了一会儿之后，决定提供他的叫醒服务。

Vreth小心翼翼地将猫从Skrymer的怀里抱出来。猫迅速从它手上跑走了，并且叫了一声。这一声没有吵醒Skrymer，但是怀里少了点什么东西让他在沙发上动了动。Vreth停下动作，确认没有问题之后才继续。他凑近一些，手指轻轻地揉捏着Skrymer的长耳朵。他的耳朵突然竖起来了一些，Vreth从没发现过这一点，他觉得很有意思，于是继续揉捏着，一路向上，直至尖部。在这个过程中，Skrymer的耳朵也逐渐放松下来，恢复了之前的状态。Vreth就这样反复上下揉捏着，视线则集中在对方的脸庞上，直至他厌倦。他决定换个方式。

Vreth更加艰难地在吉他手的身侧找到了一小块位置跪坐在上面，然后左手撑在他的身侧，右手扶住沙发侧臂，伸出舌尖和对方的耳朵尖部来了个轻微的碰触。这下他不仅仅是耳朵竖了起来，甚至整个人都轻微地动弹了一下。Vreth迅速抬起头，一动不动，等着对方接下来的反应。他不希望Skrymer这么早就醒过来，那样他便没办法享受这小小的刚发现的乐趣。好在事情发展如他所愿，于是Vreth放心地继续之前的动作。他稍微湿润了一下自己的舌尖，开始舔舐对方的耳部。在第一次接触之后，Skrymer的耳部已经变成了淡淡的粉色，所以舌尖上感受到的温度并不如想象中那样冰凉，而是有一点点温热，只有耳饰上会有突然的凉意。Vreth来回舔舐着Skrymer的耳尖，使得对方耳部血色加深，温度也越来越高。唾液沿着嘴角滴落在上面，Vreth索性将整个尖部含在嘴里，顶部扫过口腔上部带来一种瘙痒感，这让他不得不更加用力地蹭了两下。Skrymer佩戴的耳饰在嘴里有些冰冷，柔软的程度当然也不如其他地方，甚至带着一丝金属的味道。他不太喜欢这种异样的触感，于是小心地避开了。Vreth轻咬着对方的耳廓，舌尖在边缘来回滑动。他一路从顶部咬到最底下，空气中只剩下双方越发沉重的呼吸声，舌头在湿润的空间中运动的声音以及Vreth偶尔的吞咽声。

当Vreth进行到根部时，他暂时放开了对方的耳朵。他抬起头，将长发拨到一边，换个姿势准备继续，却发现Skrymer正睁大双眼看着他。他心里一沉，觉得有些不妙。然而同时他也注意到这位金发吉他手比自己稍短的耳朵由于布满自己的唾液显得亮晶晶的，这让他更加想继续之前的活动。Skrymer当然不会给他这个机会。他扶住沙发靠背坐起来了，Vreth也被迫直立上身，这样他就跨坐在Skrymer身上了。Skrymer看着Vreth，Vreth也看着他，表情迷茫。然而他很快就得到了答案，Skrymer左手伸进Vreth的长发里，右手放在他的背部。他靠近Vreth，像刚才对方做的那样，伸出舌头来舔了一下对方的耳垂，不同的是他并没有试探性地去做这件事，而是在对方给出积极的回应后更近进一步。他没去理会那些冰凉的金属耳饰，直接吮吸了起来。Vreth感到一股电流流过自己的身体，胯下也有了反应。Skrymer将放在他背上的手挪到了腰间，塞进T恤里扶在了他的腰上。他沿着耳垂向上吮吸轻咬着，直到耳尖，当他的舌尖触到那里的一瞬间，Vreth便觉得他整个人颤抖了一下，他胯间的巨龙也完全挺立了起来。

Skrymer暂停了嘴上与对方的接触，他脱掉了Vreth的T恤，或者更准确的说，自己的T恤，穿在对方的身上不是很合身。他将T恤扔在一边的地上，接着重新凑了上去。他的右手也不再停留在对方的腰上，而是按照记忆抚摸着Vreth身上黑色的纹路。他从腰间一路滑到后颈，偶尔用力将指甲扣入皮肤内。而另一只手则挪向了Vreth的乳头，它已经在胸前挺立了起来。Skrymer跳过了温柔的阶段，直接用力地掐了一下，让Vreth倒吸一口冷气。

Vreth在这双重刺激下忍不住将手伸向了胯下。Skrymer用左手抓住了他的手腕，并且暂停了舌头上的动作，而是往旁边凑了一点，低声说，“你知道巨魔人除了阴茎——”说到这里他放开了Vreth的手腕轻轻地隔着底裤摩擦着Vreth的阴茎，“——以外最敏感的地方就是耳尖吗？”他停止摩擦，“不要碰你自己。”然后重新继续之前的动作。

Vreth照Skrymer说的没有碰自己，而是抱住他在他身上蹭了起来。Skrymer推开Vreth，Vreth听到对方在自己耳边叹了口气。Skrymer双手挪向Vreth的臀部，捏了几下，然后脱下了他的短裤。他右手中指在Vreth的穴口打着圈，偶尔轻轻地按压，左手抚摸着Vreth的身体。而他的双唇，牙齿和舌头也终于放过了Vreth尖尖的耳朵，他在Vreth的双唇上吻了一下后便继续向下，亲吻着他的脖颈。他的舌尖顺着Vreth脖子上的纹路向下，偶尔会偏离一下主要的路径，在旁边留下印迹。他的右手也换成了左手，而将右手放在了Vreth嘴边。

Skrymer用拇指指腹轻抚着Vreth的下唇，他的双唇则在Vreth的大腿内侧来回游走。Vreth扭动着身体，希望自己下体间肿胀的部分可以得到一丝接触。但他的愿望没有得到满足。Skrymer伸出他的舌头，舔着Vreth阴囊的边缘。他抬头看着Vreth，小心地避开他的阴茎，而左手中指则继续在Vreth的穴口按压着，力道比先前稍重一些，他的指甲在股缝间轻轻地划着。Vreth又向后送着身体，急切地想要些什么。但Skrymer没有给他。他的喉咙里发出痛苦地呜咽声。他将Skrymer的手指含在了口中。Vreth吮吸着Skrymer的手指，指甲在舌面上滑过有些痒，这让他更加卖力了，好像嘴里的是对方的阴茎一样。

Skrymer也终于不再折磨Vreth，他将手从Vreth嘴里抽出，在他的下巴上拖出一条晶亮的痕迹，并将由唾液润滑的手指塞进Vreth的屁眼里。Vreth舒服地叫了出来。Skrymer在他双腿间的湿吻也逐渐向上。他沿着Vreth的阴茎一路吻到顶端，又伸出舌头在马眼上来回舔着。阴茎上的黑色纹路越来越深。

Skrymer在Vreth的体内抠了几下，又将手指抽出。他把Vreth弯曲的双腿展开架在他的肩上，重新塞回他的手指，又加了一根。他的脑袋在Vreth胯间上下摆动着，不断被吞吐的阴茎上的黑色纹路就海象在他嘴里来回进出的枯树枝一样，顶端一下下抵在他的口腔顶部。

Vreth忍不住朝Skrymer嘴里顶了一下，Skrymer差点咳出来。他在Vreth体内的手指撑开了一下，又迅速地抽插着，尖锐的指甲在肠壁上划出一道道伤口，他的牙齿也接触到了Vreth敏感的阴茎，一下又一下滑过突起的纹路。Vreth倒吸一口冷气。

“操！操你丫的Samuli！”他在Skrymer的肩上抓出深深的痕迹。

Skrymer却亲吻了一下Vreth的顶端，然后看向Vreth，抬起他那只有半截的眉毛，朝Vreth露出一个微笑。这个笑容让Vreth觉得有些别扭，但迅速被再次包含的感觉让他完全抛弃了这种想法，他扬起头，露出雪白的脖颈，黑色的发丝朝着沙发侧臂垂下。他忘了先前的疼痛，正要抬起腰身，却被猛地一下推回沙发，如果是在别的什么地方，肯定会留下淤青。

Skrymer吐出Vreth，阴茎上的黑色纹路已经完全显现，他从下至上用舌面用力地蹭上去之后，也抽出了在身前人体内搅了许久的手指，指甲上沾着血丝，他随意地舔了一下指甲，坐起身，将手指送入Vreth嘴里，同时将短裤脱到膝盖，握住自己的阴茎推入Vreth体内。

血腥味在Vreth口中散开，还有一丝不可名状的味道，他咬住手指的关节处，舌尖在指腹来回扫动。后穴被撑开的肿胀感使他感到不太舒服，但终于被对方填满所带来的满足让他呻吟。他双腿锁住Skrymer的腰，一手勾着Skrymer的脖子，另一只手抱着Skrymer的背部。他的阴茎被夹在两人身体，他上下挪动着身体，让肠壁感受着Skrymer的摩擦，同时在Skrymer白色的背心上磨蹭着自己的器具。

Skrymer没有推开Vreth，而是任由他在自己身上寻求刺激，并且搂着Vreth的腰，引导他更好地在自己身上运动，同时迎合Vreth的节奏，朝他抬起腰身。他抓住Vreth后脑上金棕色的头发，将他按到自己面前，凑上前吻住了他的双唇。Vreth微张着嘴，这让Skrymer能直接将舌头送入对方的口中，他的舌头在Vreth嘴里搅动，与他的舌头交缠。Vreth的喘息声被闷在嘴里，口水从嘴角流出。

Skrymer在Vreth下唇上轻咬一下后，扯了下他的头发，Vreth被迫扬起脑袋，露出脖颈。他挪动了一下身体，Skrymer撞击到了点上，他叫出声来。Skrymer顶得更加用力了，他吻着Vreth的脖子，用牙齿轻咬着，用舌头舔舐着，感受着对方呻吟时带来的震动。他在Vreth的脖颈上留下几处第二天他会抱怨着戴上围巾的吻痕，然后伸出舌尖在乳头上轻扫，他抬头，想看到Vreth的脸庞，却只能看到他的下巴。他又低下头，将对方的乳头含在嘴里，吮吸着，用牙齿咬着。他的喘息声与Vreth的呻吟交织在一起。Vreth想要伸手抚慰一下自己，却被Skrymer抓住，然后抱起Vreth在自己身前调了一个方向，他抓住Vreth的双手，夹在两人之间，另一边环住对方的腰，“别忘了我说的话。”

Vreth正要问是什么，就感到自己的耳朵被含住，开口也变成了呻吟。他想要挣脱Skrymer的束缚，Skrymer却握得更紧了，“试试看不碰自己，只靠我操你和舔你耳尖会怎样。”

Vreth不再挣扎，他深吸一口气，“最好有什么好结果。”

他不由自主地将注意力分担了一部分在耳尖上，感受着Skrymer灵活的舌头，耳朵上的温度，下体的刺激，他觉得自己的叫声愈发高亢，无法迎合身后的运动。Skrymer感受到了身前人的变化，用力顶了两下后，Vreth射了。白色黏液流到沙发扶手上。Vreth要向前倒下，却仍被Skrymer圈在怀里。Skrymer接着操了几下，也来到了高潮。他趴在Vreth身上，Vreth趴在沙发上，胸前沾着自己的精液。软下来的阴茎也从他的体内滑出。

Skrymer弯腰将衣服捡起来，随意擦拭了一下自己的下身，“感觉如何？”Vreth没理他，仍旧趴在那里。他将衣服扔在Vreth脑袋上，Vreth的头发已经在汗液的作用下凝聚成一缕一缕的，并且有些杂乱。“再去洗个澡了。”他提起早已到脚踝的短裤，拍拍Vreth的屁股，没管他到底有没有打算跟上，径直走进浴室。

Vreth掀开头顶上的衣服，下巴撑在扶手上，“提议挺不错的。”Skrymer没有停下脚步，但Vreth知道，他肯定笑了。


End file.
